Invisible
by ever afters
Summary: Ignored. Overlooked. Unnoticed. Disregarded. Snubbed. That was me, Rose Weasley, when it came to boys.


**This is for guitargirl22 or Lizzy whom I love very much. I am thankful for her always being there for me. Stay amazing Lizzy. :) Hope you like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible<strong>

* * *

><p>Ignored. Overlooked. Unnoticed. Disregarded. Snubbed.<p>

That was me, Rose Weasley, when it came to boys.

Was I invisible? Because I really thought I wasn't. Most witches talk to me, but when it came to blokes, they ignored me. Maybe, I _was _invisible to them.

"Am I invisible?" I asked my dark-haired, green-eyed cousin, Albus Potter, who was lounging lazily on the settee in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Albus looked up at me with mirth in his eyes, and laughed, "What?"

I glared at him. "I'm serious!"

"Well, Am I?" I demanded when he didn't answer, whilst stomping my foot in emphasis.

Scorpius snorted.

I whipped my head in his direction and glared daggers at the boy.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Yes, the son of Draco Malfoy. My Dad's loathsome nemesis was my friend.

"What?" I snapped coldly at him.

Scorpius smirked, clearly amused. "You think you're invisible?"

"Yes. Because I noticed that blokes ignore me." I answered.

'Just like this morning…' I thought petulantly.

"_Hi, Tom." I smiled sweetly at the dark-haired, brown-eyed Gryffindor boy standing in front of me._

_Tom smiled. "Hey, Rose. What can I do for you?"_

_I shrugged, and mumbled, "Well, I was wondering, if you would fancy going to Hogsmeade with me?"_

_For a second, Tom smiled, and then he frowned. "Rose… I'm… I'm sorry. I'm not going to Hogsmeade this weekend."_

"_Why?" I asked._

"_I… erm… I'll be doing my homework, by then."_

_I shrugged. "Sure. Next time, then." I smiled, waved, and left._

And that happened all the time. I asked a guy out, because honestly, no guy asks me out, and he would refuse. Honestly, am I that ugly?

"Rose. You are not invisible. Scorpius and I see you. We both spend time with you." Albus smiled reassuringly.

I scowled. "Then, why is it, every time I ask a bloke out, he refuses? Or, have you noticed, no bloke ever asks me out? No bloke even looks at me."

Albus shrugged. "You've never cared before, Rosie."

My brows furrowed. "I don't. It's just… Other girls are talking about me. And, do you know how frustrating it is for a girl to _not_ be noticed by any bloke?"

"No. I have never experienced that because everyone likes me." Scorpius sneered.

"Pardon me, was I talking to you?" I countered.

Scorpius raised his eyebrow. "You're really serious, aren't you?" He asked, after a moment.

"Obviously." I rolled my hazel brown eyes at him.

"Maybe, you are invisible." He teased.

I slapped his head.

"Well, Albus. Am I?" I questioned impatiently, ignoring Scorpius cries.

Albus thoughtfully rubbed his chin, and said, "I think you're not, Rosie."

"Then, why-"

Albus shushed me with his finger, and continued, "I think it's because a stronger force is trying to stop the other forces from trying to move you, the immovable object."

I arched my brow. "What the bloody hell did you just say?"

Scorpius snickered, and said, "What Albus is trying to say is: Someone is preventing the other blokes from taking notice of you."

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"I am not repeating that," he muttered, whilst running his fingers through his white blonde hair.

I stomped my foot in annoyance. "Well, I think that the stronger force is the fact that I am horrid."

Albus frowned. "No, that's not true, Rosie. You are very beautiful."

"You're saying that because you're my cousin. It's like you're obliged to say that!"

Scorpius snorted. "Fine. Fine. Yes, Weasley. You are horrid. That is the reason why blokes always walk a meter away from you."

"You are hideous. Your hair is annoying. Your freckles are disturbing. You are obnoxious. You are bigmouthed. You are-"

"Stop!" I yelled, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"Just stop, you bloody git! What is it with you and hurting me? Why do you keep saying horrible things to me? Do you loathe me that much?" I cried, as I ran up the stairs to my room.

I heard Albus yell my name before I slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

I ignored it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I disregarded it, just like what those blokes did to me.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I snubbed it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Weasley."

I opened my eyes and distastefully stared at the door.

"Weasley."

"Weasley, I'm sorry. All right?"

"Weasley."

"Weasley. I was only joking."

"Weasley."

"Fine, you leave me no choice."

Suddenly, the door burst open, pieces of it flying everywhere.

"What the bloody hell, Malfoy! Get out! NOW!" I yelled scathingly, as he smugly entered my room.

"Weasley. Fancy meeting you here," he drawled.

I hastily sprang off the bed, grabbed my wand, and screamed, "GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OUT OF HERE, BEFORE I HEX YOUR BALLS OFF!"

Scorpius merely glanced at me with his eyebrows raised. "Really, Weasley. Now, take a seat, and calm down."

I exhaled grudgingly, and sat at the foot of my bed. "Okay. I'm relaxed. I'm sitting down. Now, will you please leave?"

Scorpius shook his head, and smiled. "No."

I scowled. "Leave now, Malfoy. Or else…"

"Or else what, Weasley?"

"I am seriously going to hex your body parts off slowly, one by one."

Scorpius paled, but he easily regained his composure and smirked, "Easy tiger."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up, and leave."

"Just listen, will you?"

"What? So, you can bully me again? So, you can slice me with your knife-like words?" I snapped taciturnly, as I laid on my bed and pressed a pillow to my face.

"Weasley."

I ignored him.

"I really am sorry," he continued.

I disregarded him.

"I don't think you're hideous at all. I think you're beautiful with your fire-like hair, blue eyes, and rosy pink lips."

"Waassh?" I meant to say _what,_ but it was muffled by the pillow.

Scorpius ignored me, and continued, "I don't think your freckles are annoying. I think they're pretty. They make you look like you're glowing."

"I don't think you're obnoxious. I think you're amazing; the way you lead the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, the way you answer back when I say snide remarks about you. I think you're amazing because you don't let other people step on you."

"I don't think you're bigmouthed. I think you're silent, yet fun. You only make noise at the right time. You only talk loudly when you're embarrassed or angry, _or when you're with me_. I think that's adorable."

"You're not invisible, Rose."

"Blokes take notice of you, but I prevent them from taking the next step."

"You were never invisible."

"I was the stronger force who barred other forces from moving the immovable you."

"And, I like you. So much, that it hurts."

I slowly let my breath out.

I didn't even realize I was holding my breath the whole time.

"Scorpius?" I asked, detaching the pillow from my face.

Silence.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry. It's not your fault." Scorpius murmured.

I stared at his pale, chiselled face, and scowled. "Yes. It _is_ your fault."

Scorpius' eyes widened. "What?" He asked disbelievingly.

"It_ is_ your fault."

"You're supposed to say it isn't! You just ruined the moment!" He whined.

I laughed. "It's your fault. If you told me _those things_ years ago, we should have been making out by now."

Scorpius' eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him. Little by little, he grinned. "Are you serious?"

I nodded, my mouth turning up into a smile. "I like you, too. I always have, you thick-headed twat."

Scorpius beamed. He sprang up from his chair, and swiftly closed the distance between us. "I love you," he whispered, before pressing his lips to mine.

I shook my head away, and said, "I love you, too." I smiled, and snogged the daylights out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Please leave a lovely review. ;)**


End file.
